percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Moonlight Chapter 2:All Hail Lord Perseus
Percy woke up to the sound of the door being kicked off its hinges. When he looked up he saw a pissed off Annabeth rushing towards Sage with a dagger. Percy instantly got up and pulled out Anasklumos “What do you want Annabeth?” He growled at her not making her even flinch. “ENDING THE LITTLE ASSHOLE’S LIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Annabeth slashed at him which Percy easily blocked and twisted her hand making her release the dagger. Percy seemed pissed off “No one calls my mother a bitch you WHORE!” Percy threw Annabeth out of the cabin as the sound of the conch horn was heard signafiying breakfast. “Hmph” Annabeth walked to her cabin but when someone even got in front of her she kicked them or hit them. Sage got up after that and her and Percy started walking to the Dining Pavilion. As they got there by saw Athena flash in and scold Annabeth for what’s she’s been doing to her siblings “Chiron I’m revoking Annabeth Chase as my Cabin’s Leader. Malcom is now in charge.” Athena growled through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry Lady Athena but this can only be settled by campers not gods. And unfortunately I can’t interfere.” Chiron explained almost sadly. Athena thought for a second then came up with an idea “Poseidon May I?” Poseidon appeared leisurely. “Well if you think it’s ‘Wise’ Bird for brains go ahead I give you my permission” Poseidon replied “I Poseidon God and King of the Sea, Earthquakes, Son Of Kronos and Rhea give Athena daughter of Zeus and Metis to take half of Perseus Achilles Jackson’s godly essence and turn it into her own,” At that Poseidon flashed away and Athena grinned. “So he actually came up with a good nickname for once and gave me his permission. Heh I might not hate him as much as I thought,” Athena chuckled “I Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, and Crafts, Daughter of Zeus and Metis adopt Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson as my own.” At this Percy blacked out. Time skip to when he wakes up(Because I don’t want to write this and delay the master ship for another chapter) As Percy woke up someone said “Well if it isn’t the dumb son of Athena and smart son of Poseidon that’s woken up,” It turned out to be Thalia with Artemis, Sage, Chiron, and a few Apollo campers in the room. Thalia was laughing at her own joke. “Very funny Airhead,” Percy countered and at that everyone laughed even Artemis giggled. “Ok it’s a cold day in hell today Lady Artemis giggling and Percy beating me at nicknames,” Thalia said and at that moment Persephone and Hades came in dripping wet with snow. “IT’S SNOWING IN THE UNDERWORLD,” They both yelled and everyone started to laugh again. After that the formal introductions began “Lady Artemis beautiful as ever.” Percy bowed as a faint (Lol not even close it was huge) golden blush spread on her cheeks. “Erm thank you Perseus it’s good to see you too,” She said heaitantly. Sage was in awe “Cool pwetty huntwess goddwss.” She examined Artemis’s cheeks and the way she looked same with Percy “Awe you two dawting?” Percy and Artemis both grew blushes of red or gold on their cheeks “HUH!?” While everyone else was laughing Percy and Artemis were blushing like Dionysus gave them a Chaos Level Bottle Of Booze and they’d drunken twenty each. “Well let’s get ready for dinner,” Chiron said through chuckles. As they got to dinner the announcements began “Firstly the hunters have arrived safely thank the gods. So welcome them with open arms. The usual capture the flag match will take place in two days. Lastly Percy and Artemis are now engaged.” Chiron chuckles at the last one seeing everyone’s expressions. Both Artemis and Percy got up and drew their weapons “STOP LYING OR I’LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD YOU HORSE’S ASS!” By now everyone was laughing except Chiron who was scared to the bone. “Apologies my lady and Percy it was just a joke,” Chiron explained frantically. Artemis was seen pissed as hell “Won’t be so funny when you find an arrow up your asshole and see that your body parts are flipped while your front is a horse and your back is human.” She threatened. Chiron gulped “Well uhhh let’s eat.” Then a flash of light clouded the room and someone ran up and tackled Artemis. “TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO GET ENGAGED!” Exclaimed the mysterious woman. “Mom that was Chiron’s attempt of a joke,” Artemis sighed looking at the now identified mother of the twins, Leto. Percy snickered “Awwww Artemis aren’t you Mommy’s special little girl.” He cooed enraging most of the hunters who now had arrows pointed at him. Suddenly they all sat down and lowered their bows having no control over their own body “Now I wouldn’t do that Girls I can control your blood and make a little massacre happen here.” Percy calmly explained with a hint of a threatening tone. “PERSEUS MOTHER FUCKING JACKSON HURT MY HUNTERS YOU DIE!” Artemis yelled. Percy sighed “Then Tell them to take a joke.” Leto chuckled. “Too bad you two aren’t engaged you’re perfect for each other. The boy is polite when needed to be but strong and funny. While my daughter is barely polite strong and unfortunately stoic. Plus I already had a wedding cake made so that’ll go to waste,” Leto said. By the end of it Percy and Artemis were practically glowing red or gold. “Mom/Leto(Guess who said which one :P) stop this is embarrassing.” “Ok ok esh oh by the way Percy, the asshole who gave me your girlfriend wants to see you,” Leto stated while smirking. “She’s not my girlfriend Leto,” Percy replied in a pissed off tone. Leto rolled her eyes “Ok but come on Thunderpants isn’t waiting forever.” Percy, Artemis, and Leto were flashed to the Olympian Council Room and greeted by Apollo who hugged his mother. “How are you mom?” The Sun God inquired in honest curiosity and adoration. Leto smiles at her son “I’m fine Apollo but I believe you have a meeting to attend.” At that Apollo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “True Enough See ya later Mom,” of which Apollo and Artemis walked to their thrones and took a seat. “Well if it isn’t the hero of Olympus himself. Perseus Jackson after what has happened with Annabeth. Of which Athena blames you for but luckily she was out voted. We have decided to give you another chance at taking up our offer of godhood. Do you except?” Zeus explained Percy was surprised so surprised you’d need another word “Of course I Except Lord Zeus.” At that the council blasted Percy with beams of pure light while chanting in an ancient language older than the humans. Percy glowed and the Morai flashed in. “All Hail Perseus Achilles Jackson God of Heroes, Demigods, Loyalty, Strength, Determination, The Faded, Time, Earth, the Clouds, and the Tides,” The Morai smirked at the last title and flashed away. At this Selene flashed in with a chain and collar “Well looks like I have a new slave.” At this Artemis stood up and aimed an arrow at Selene “You forget there are two moon deities here besides you should be faded.” “Ah but all the faded are back Little One. Me, my brother, The Nice Tartarus, The Good Gaea, And Pan,” Selene stated. At this the gods whom were revived flashed in and at the end was Gaea and Tartarus holding hands and walking towards Percy. “So this is the boy that defeated my wife?” Tartarus hmphed. Gaea smirked “Please Husband, he’s quite strong to have enough energy to give those three demigods the blood energy to do what they did.” Hermes stood up and ran to his son Pan and pulled him into a tight embrace “It’s good to have you back Son.” Pan hugged him back “It’s good to be back Father.” “Mother,” Athena whispered and ran up to Metis and cried into her shoulders “I-I thought you were gone forever.” Metis patted her daughter’s head “I’d never leave my little girl.” She turned to Zeus who was behind her widening his jaw. “Do that again and I assure you my lord will kill you,” Metis assures with a voice that could haunt thousands of mortals. And a certain God of the Sky who wet his pants and flashed out. “And who would your lord be Metis?” Here spat with venom. “Why the god of the faded of course milady” Metis replied with just as much toxicity. Everyone turned to Percy who just smirked “While Selene May think of me as her ‘Slave’ I am really her lord and savior since I unfaded her and the rest of the people present. The Fates don’t care because it’s in my domains.” They all stared at him shocked except the unfaded after a minute Athena and Hermes ran up and hugged him while also thanking them for bringing back their relatives. “Hermes, Athena get off of me please I’m a god but I only just became one and I’m a bit woozy from unfading them,” Percy rasped. They got off of them but then they heard a stomp. Everyone turned to see Hestia and Hades with their hands raised as three new thrones blasted out of the ground. One was black and encrusted with gemstones. Another was made with Ash wood and smelled of a burning flame while a pythos was encased at the top of it. The last one was made of Imperial Gold and Celestial bronze with a sword design encrusted into it. “Who’s thrones are they?” Percy inquired. Hades grinned at his Nephew “Mine, Hestia’s and yours of course.” Hestia also smiled “Before you came in Artemis suggested that me and Hades get our thrones back and we all decided if you became a god you’d be an Olympian.” Percy hugged his Aunt and Uncle in thanks. The Pythos on the top of Hestia’s throne glowed and on top of it stood an old woman wearing a grey cloth robe and a tight bun with her silver hair and eyes that glowed like living hope which of course to Percy was the color of silver. “Well it’s been a long time, brother, sister,” the old woman said to Gaea and Tartarus. “Elpis is that you?” Gaea asked while crying. The woman’s form flicked to another woman that looked like her but younger and more proper “Sorry Sister but the Romans hold more hope than the Greeks now a Days. I am Spes Roman Protogenos Of Hope, counterpart of Elpis.” Gaea and Tartarus turned into their Roman forms, Terra and Tartaros. “Well little sister I suppose it’s time get the other Roman Protogenoi” Tartaros glancdc At Spes questioningly. “Maybe later brother” Spes replied Sage comes up to Percy and hugs his legs “Hi Pewcy. WAY WOUR A GOD! JUST LIKE MY MAMA!” Percy picks up Sage and hugs her “Athena I think you know what I’m going to ask. May I?” Athena smiled “Of course but... Percy you won’t...” “Who said I couldn’t?” Percy inquired “But the ancient laws...” Athena stated “The one about demigods was made up by Zeus to get his problems out of his hair I know you others have wanted to see your children so now I grant you leeway to do so,” boomed a voice that was interlaced with power. Spes transformed into a girl around Hestia’s form’s age while keeping her hair the same color oddly and ran to the Figure the voice originated from “FATHER!” She hugged the now identified Creator of the universe Chaos. “I am truly sorry about my son Caelus or as you would know him Ouranos, Percy,” Chaos stayed sympathetically. Percy grinned “Well since I can tell you’re not liking the formality stuff as you called me Percy... it’s fine Chaos.” A portal opened in front of Chaos, Spes, Terra, and Tartaros revealing Nox(Nyx), Scotus(Erebus), Pontus, Ether(Aether), Dies(Hemera), Mare(Thalassa), Numina Montanum(The original, Ourea), Saturn(Chronos Version Not Kronos), Nessecitas(Ananke), Aeternitas(Aion), Nesoi(The Original), Ophion, Himeros, Moros(The Original), Hydros, Protogonus(Phanes), And Amor(Eros) who surged Forth and hugged their Aunt/Great-Aunt/Sister. As soon as Caelus saw Percy he transformed into Ouranos and yelled “YOU! YOU CONIVING SON OF A BITCH!” Ouranos shot a beam of pure energy at him which was stopped by Spes. “YOU SHALL NOT HURT PERSEUS JACKSON!” She shouted and blasted Ouranos back through the portal. (Guess the character who said basically that and where it’s from first and I’ll let you make one suggestion that I’ll implement). Every Protogenoi except Spes, Protogonus, And Chaos walked through the portal. “Perseus Jackson for never giving up hope I, Spes, Roman Protogenoi Of Hope Bless thee. Una spes mea, qui non potest in dubium vocari credimus champion et tu in me, et ego et puer latere tuo semper. Ut benedicat tibi.” Spes chanted and left through the portal as Percy glowed a mix of lavender and light gold. Protogonus walked up to Percy “Thank you for bringing my sister back youngling. As the Protogenoi Of Generation I give you my blessing on what you will do with the child. I also bless you regularly but without all the fancy light effects. Oh and a warning Chase is going to be with a child when your future wife is with child. While I don’t approve of the treacherous whore that my brother has seduced she will give birth and unfortunately will go to Camp Half-Blood. So when you marry and birth a child I warn you to protect him/her against the Bastard Child of the Sky. Now I must take my leave.” Protogonus turned to leave but Percy spoke up. “Thank you Lord Protogonus but I believe that I am Greek so I also thank you Lord Phanes,” Percy spoke. For a second Protogonus turned into a modern day librarian and then turned back and smiled “No one has used that name in centuries for me Perseus. I thank you for that as well.” And with that he walked through the portal with his brethren. Chaos yawned and handed Percy a few pictures of Zeus getting beat up by the a Olympians a few minutes ago “A Little memoir. I thank you for reviving my little girl Percy I honestly couldn’t do it. So I do thank you and am in your debt.” “No need Chaos I think we can consider ourselves friends after this.” Percy replied and shook Chaos’s hand. The Creator smiled and walked through the portal as it closed behind him. Percy turned to see Zeus knocked out on the floor and all the gods looking pissed. Percy took a place on his own throne and laid Sage down on his lap as she slept. Hera coughed “Now as we can continue you can apparently visit your sons and daughters. Now Perseus what were you and Athena talking about earlier?” Percy smirked “Me and Athena are going to have a daughter.” Everyone looked shocked and looked at Athena who was fuming. “Tell them the truth Jackson before I make sure to split your neck open and keep it there for a month.” Athena growled at the former demigod. “Well it’s true I’m taking out her father’s blood making it our child with the technicalities,” Percy stated. “If you must know Lady Hera I’m adopting Sage and exchanging her mortal father’s blood for my own making her a goddess and a technical child of both me and Athena.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief and a few chuckles getting the joke including Artemis herself oddly enough. Percy tapped Sage’s head and mutter something. She glowed Gray and Sea-Green and the Morai appeared. “All Hail Sage Hoo Goddess Of Childlike Wisdom And Friends, Minor Goddess Of Youth, Wisdom, And Demigods,” the Morai chanted. They flashed away as Sage awoke. “Pewcy why do I fewl weiwd?” Sage asked “Because Sagey you’re a goddess like I’m a god now” Percy replied smiling at her “You’re also my blood-adopted daughter. And I mean adopted fully your father’s genes are replaced with my own.” Sage couldn’t help what happened next, she squealed and hugged Percy “THANK WOU THANK WOU! PEWCY WOU’RE MY DADWY NOW! WE CAN HAWVE SO MUCH WUN!” Percy chuckled at Sage’s enthusiasm “Don’t you want to know what you’re the goddess of first?” Sage nodded quickly not wanting to miss a second of time. “You’re The goddess of Childlike Wisdom and Friends, While also being the minor goddess of Youth, Wisdom, And Demigods.” Sage jumped into Percy’s arms and snuggled into his embrace “Dadwy I’m tiwed can we go to wed now?” “Of course my Little Sagey I’m tired myself,” Percy yawned “Well since there’s nothing else I’m going to go tuck myself and my daughter into bed. Goodnight all.” “Goodnight Percy, Sage,” most of the council replied while Artemis just stared at Percy dreamily for some reason. Percy flashed into the Poseidon Cabin with Sage and tucked her in to her bed after reading her a bedtime story about someone named Aru Shah Who was a Hindu Panama Demigod(The references) and then went to sleep himself drifting into the godly form of the realm of Morpheus. A dreamless sleep.